Omniumverse
Just a name for everything, for the all encompassing set. It is in our nature to name things and this is a name to include all names. Whenever one talks or thinks about anything that thing is inside it. No exceptions, none, zip. It represents the top most level of ThisWriter's Cosmology as defined here on this wiki. It has been referred by many other names like Reality, Omniverse, The Box, etc., but here the name Omniumverse was chosen. These names may also plausibly refer to things that have been named differently in this Cosmology. Reality vs Fiction There has been an attempt to define the Omniumverse in a way that actually makes sense with our True Reality as well as with any imagined or fictional one. Structure It is divided into two parts: the Realium and the Imaginarium. But like with everything else, whenever people see a division in two they also see a barrier or a border between those two things. This border will just be called the Great Barrier. The Omniumverse is then divided into three parts: the Realium is all that is real; The Great Barrier is the border or division between reality and fantasy; Finally, the Imaginarium is all that is not real to some extent. One could try to continue this reasoning: what is the border between the Realium and the Great Barrier and the Great Barrier and the Imaginarium? Doesn't that mean that there are 5 parts then and so on up to an infinity of parts? Well, those borders can all be collapsed into the Great Barrier itself as they are just more borders upon borders. But this argument can be used to demonstrate that the Great Barrier is infinitely thick and infinitely variable. Inside the Imaginarium there are the Imaginata, the worlds of fantasy and belief. Put into context, things like The Box are either part of one or several Imaginatas or are equivalent to the Imaginarium itself but hardly ever the same as the Omniumverse. Names like Reality are probably synonymous to the Realium. It is not possible to stand directly inside the Omniumverse and nothing else. This is probably easily explained by some analogy. Imagine a house: it has rooms, maybe a hall or two and walls dividing all the rooms and halls. For this purpose lets consider halls to be just another type of room. So a house is consisted of rooms and the walls between them. One cannot be inside a house without being inside some of its rooms. This is exactly the same with the Omniumverse. The Realium and the Imaginarium are its rooms and the Great Wall is the dividing wall. It is not possible to be inside the Omniumverse without being inside one of its rooms, either the Realium or the Imaginarium, or possibly even in the Great Wall that acts as the division between them. How it relates to its inner structures and how they relate to each other At the same time as it contains both of its constituents, the Omniumverse is also part of each of those. Both parts, both the Realium and the Imaginarium contain the whole in some way. It is being imagined by this writer, therefore part of the Imaginarium but again, by all evidence, there really exists a distinction between reality and fantasy, therefore the Omniumverse must be real as well, therefore part of the Realium. Finally, each part is also contained in the other. The Realium contains the Imaginarium and the Imaginarium contains the Realium but these relationships are explained in their corresponding pages. These two relations make said structures equivalent to the Omniumverse in scope. Comparison with other structures As stated before the Omniumverse contains absolutely everything without exception. This means that it is usually the top structure of any Cosmology it is in. It probably defines the Cosmology as well. This will make it equivalent to the Box as long as the Box is also accepted as being a top level structure. On the other hand, the Omniumverse remains a top level structure even if the Box is no longer considered to be so. This means that if one accepts that the Box can be transcended, accepting the existence of things outside of the Box, the Omniumverse will still contain all of those things somewhere, probably in the Imaginarium, turning the Omniumverse into a Ultrabox and, probably, a Metabox as well. The Omniumverse is always a top level structure, unbypassable in any way and containing everything. Those are the fundamental aspects of its definition. Whether or not the Omniumverse is considered to be metaboxial does not depend on itself but on how one sees the Box and its proper position and definition. Arguments for other structures or larger things One could theorize about the existence of other things other than the three presented here or even things larger than the Omniumverse itself. Some examples will be presented next and shown why they fail: * It is always possible to imagine something bigger than the Omniumverse, something encompassing it. That argument is self-defeating in itself. The key word "imagine" guarantee that that something bigger is just another Imaginata, part of the Imaginarium. Verbs like conceptualize, theorize, think, create, define, etc are all similar to imagine in that sense. They all describe an intellectual activity which guarantees that their result is part of the Imaginarium. All other such similar arguments are the same: something larger is either real and part of the Realium or not strictly real and part of the Imaginarium. * Nothingness, non-existence, that which does not exist either in reality or imagination. Well, if it doesn't exist it is not real and is, by definition, part of the Imaginarium. * Even if one imagines something that is neither real and not real or something that is both at the same time, something that transcends definition, something that cannot be named, something that transcends transcendence, something that is larger than itself or whatever words one wants to use. Things that paradoxical in nature and even not paradoxical at the same time. All those things are part of the Imaginarium for, even if they cannot be directly imagined, they are still fantasies being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. The same can be said for things to which the question of them being real or not real has no meaningful or sensible answer, no answer at all or maybe it can't even be posed in relation to those things. * One could also point out to all those things that are impossible to imagine by anyone in any way. Those things can either be real or not real. If they are real, which is doubtful, they are part of the Realium. If they are not real, even if not imaginable, they are still part of the Imaginarium for not being real. And even that which cannot be imagined is, through that title, being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. Therefore they are always part of the Imaginarium anyway. * Another argument that is always easily made is that if there is some definition of a space, what about what lies outside of that space? Well, choose: either there is no outside of the Omniumverse, it just doesn't exist, it has no limits or borders; or its outside exists inside the Imaginarium, therefore, also inside the Omniumverse itself. Both options are equally valid and probably identical. Seeing that people continue to try to imagine some outside for everything the second option is probably stronger than the first. * An argument similar to the previous one and with the same conclusion is what about things that don't have a location, things which are not located anywhere at all. Or things which are not and/or cannot be contained by anything or inside anything. Just like everything else those things are either real or not real, therefore they are either in (or part of) the Realium or the Imaginarium. The absence of location is something that exists neatly inside the Imaginarium, as is the absence of containment. * There exists an argument of complexity, that things cannot contain other things that are more complex than themselves. Well, the three single things directly contained on the Omniumverse are all more complex than itself. The Imaginarium also has no such limitations for it can contain anything even if it is infinitely more complex than itself or even things that are more complex than they are and so on. Even if such containment where paradoxical in nature, the Imaginarium is already paradoxical. If such things are real they exist in the Realium as usual and if they are not than they exist in the Imaginarium. It is perfectly possible to imagine a thing more complex inside one less so, so their presence in the Imaginarium is trivial. No matter how much more complex than the Imaginarium or the Omniumverse something is, it still exists deep inside it for there is no other place in which to exist or not exist.Category:End-All-be-All Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Ultimatum Category:Hypercosmology Category:Metaboxial cosmology